His Moment of Weakness
by animejunky78
Summary: The title is the summary.  A Ulquihime oneshot that came to mind.  Something to gear up before the sequel to 'From the Ashes'.  Look for 'Into the Sky' coming soon.  Please R&R.  Enjoy.


**His Moment of Weakness**

Orihime lay sleeping in her large white bed. The sheet pulled back and exposing her bare shoulders. A pale finger looped a sliver of her auburn hair and twisted it around a couple of times. The girl moaned softly and pulled away from the gentle tug on her hair. She rolled onto her chest as much as she could. The same slim finger softly drew a line down her spine, and pulled the sheet down to her hips. The young woman began to wake. Her eyes blinked opened and stared at the plain white wall across from her. That's when she heard a noise and jumped. She flipped over quickly. Standing before her was her guardian and protector. Ulquiorra.

He stood still like a statue with his hands in his pockets. Just the same as he is every time she sees him. Suddenly, she realized that she was not covered and fumbled for the sheet. His face remained unchanged, but hers flushed to a deep red in her cheeks. She stared terrified at him for a moment before she gained the courage to speak to him.

"Why are you here?" Her voice shook as she tried to ask firmly.

"Your meal is here." He said calmly, and turned away from the girls eyes.

"It's still early." She argued timidly.

"A bit."

"Why am I eating so early?" She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and pulling the sheet over her more.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you." Her eyes widened.

"I see."

"Dress and eat." He ordered gently.

Orihime complied to his wishes, knowing not to argue with him. She walked to the chair where her clothes lay. She had taken to sleep in the nude. The uniform that they had given her was so uncomfortable that she had to take it off at night. They had not provided anything but the horrible dress for her to wear. The auburn haired girl walked into the adjoining bathroom, pulling the sheet behind her. His eyes follow her as she went. She can feel his piercing gaze through the door. Orihime pulls the dress on with pulls and tugs at the fabric. Finally, the outfit was in place and she exited the bathroom. The green eyed espada was sitting in a chair beside the table, legs crossed and one arm resting on the tables edge. A tray of food was sitting across from him. The girl sat down nervously and stares at her meal for a moment.

"Don't you eat?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers her directly.

"Did you already eat?"

"Yes."

Orihime stopped asking questions and began eating her meal. As she ate, her companion continued to study her with his eyes. His constant gaze was making her uncomfortable and she shifted under his cautious stare. When she was only half way through her food she set down her utensils and declared that she was finished. Ulquiorra eyed her plate with a dismayed look, but agreed and stood. Orihime stood as well and followed after him when he left the room. She knew to stay close to him while outside of her room. The young woman trailed closely behind her caretaker with her hands folded together in front of her, and her eyes down. Often times she found herself watching the rhythmic undulation of his coattails, or watching the way his body moved. She couldn't tell much about how he moved under his hakama, but she could tell from his tight fitting coat that he was extremely muscular, and his arms would tense when she spoke. It was a slight movement but she had noticed it early on.

"Ulquiorra?" On queue his arm tensed. "Why does Aizen-sama want to see me?"

"I do not know such things." He turned his head slightly to look at her as they continued through the pale corridors.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"What is the problem, woman?" His voice was low with a slight edge.

"I was just thinking that he may be ready to kill me, is all."

"He will not kill you. Your powers are too precious to him." He did not look at her, but she could hear his sincerity.

"Do you know that for sure. He doesn't seem to value anyone but himself." She half whispered.

"This may be true, but you are different." He reassured her.

Orihime continued to follow the black haired espada. She watched dazedly as his coattails swayed and billowed as he walked down another long white corridor. The pair stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Ulquiorra did not knock, but simply stood, hands in his pockets with the human woman standing closely behind him.

"Come." Suddenly came from the other side of the doors, and they slowly creaked open.

Aizen sat on his large marble throne as he always did. One leg crossed over the other, resting his head on his hand and staring down at his visitors.

"Orihime. So, good of you to come." His voice was like silk, as he raised from his seat and moved closer to her.

The girls auburn hair swayed slightly as she jerked her hands to her chest. Her muscles began to tense as the imposing man closed in on her, like a predator on its prey. The chestnut lock of hair that swept over Aizen's face wavered for a moment when he stopped; standing directly in front of the girl. He reached up and caressed two fingers under her chin, then leaned in next to her ear.

"The kingdom is sad when their queen does not smile." He whispered to her.

Although his eyes did not move, Aizen could see Ulquiorra tense by a fraction when he touch the woman. The powerful man took note of his espada's reaction, but did not respond. Aizen took up one of Orihime's hands and lead her, with her hand set high like a king would escort his queen, out of the room.

As they crossed the threshold she looked over her shoulder at her caretaker. Aizen stopped and turned her head slightly to look at the Arrancar behind him. With a simple nod of the man's head Ulquiorra followed the pair out of the room. Aizen led her to a roof top balcony to overlook Las Noches, and out over Hueco Mundo. The large expanse of white desert and sparse trees seemed unending. The woman lifted her gaze to the omni present crescent moon that hung in the dark sky.

"How are you faring Orihime?" Aizen asked.

"Fine." She answered softly.

"Are all your needs taken care of?" His gaze flickered to the espada that stood several feet behind them.

"Yes. Ulquiorra takes good care of me." She smiled softly as she answered.

"That is good." He said before turning to look over his lands again.

"Can I ask you a question, Aizen-sama?"

"Of course." His voice became soothing when he answered and turned to face her.

"Why am I here?" Orihime's voice became firm.

"You know why you are here." Aizen played confusion.

"No, I don't. Not really. Why do you need my powers, Aizen-sama? You are more powerful then me or anyone. Why would you need me?" Her voice retained its conviction and did not waver.

"My dear." He started, putting his hands on her face. "When the time comes, you will know your purpose."

He pressed his thumb across her cheek softly, then turned away again. Without turning to face either of his guests his voice still tranquil.

"Ulquiorra, you may take her back to her room."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He stepped next to Orihime and took her by the elbow.

With a soft tug at her arm the two left the roof top balcony and continued down more white corridors. Orihime took her usual position behind Ulquiorra, watching the white coattails rippling before her. When she broke her trance she had a strange thought.

"Ulquiorra." She started tentatively, and continued when he gave no objection. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun?" He did not turn to look at her face, but continued walking.

"You know. What do you do when you have time to yourself?" She clarified.

"Time to myself?" He remained silent for a long time, and Orihime wasn't sure if he would answer her.

"Do you like to read, or do you listen to music." She smiled to herself at the visual image she had provoked in herself. "What do you enjoy doing?"

"I do read from time to time." He answered. "We have an extensive library."

"That's wonderful." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Anything else?"

"Most of my time is spent in my duties."

"I see." Her smile fell immediately. "And, I am your duty."

"Yes. You know this very well." He turned his head just slightly to eye her.

"I'm sorry. It must be boring." Her voice had turned sad. "Maybe we could do something together some time."

"What could that be?" His surprising answer caught her off guard.

"You could bring something to read, maybe. If you have cards we could play a game." She smiled at his back.

"I will bring you a book."

They had reached her room, and he stopped outside the door. He pushed it open and stepped aside for her to enter. He watched her go to her couch and sit down, then stepped into the door frame.

"I will return shortly with your lunch." He turned to close the door and leave, then turned his eyes on her again. "And, a book."

She smiled wide at him before the door closed behind him. Orihime put her hands to her chest and sighed heavily. Her eyes closed and she smiled at the thought of having some company and at least something to do.

As promised Ulquiorra returned within a couple of hours with her afternoon meal and a couple of books. He set the meal on the table and handed the books over to the excited woman. She shuffled the two books. Looking at one book cover and then the other, reading the title and the author. Suddenly, her eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at her caretaker with a puzzled look on her face.

"These are books from the human world." She said.

"Correct." He looked at her smartly.

"Do you not have Hollow books?"

"That is absurd, woman." He answered sharply. "Do you imagine a Hollow being an author."

"Well, I guess not. Not when you put it like that." She looked down at her selections again. "Do you only have books from the human world?"

"No. Lord Aizen has brought books from both the human world and from soul society."

He uncovered her meal and gave her a look that told her to come and sit down to eat.

"That's interesting." She said as she sat.

As she began to eat her meal, the espada turned to leave her again. She choked down her bite of food quickly before stopping him.

"Why don't you ever eat a meal with me?" She asked. "Are you not allowed?"

"I suppose I would be allowed. It's never been addressed." He turned to face her again.

"Why don't you stay and talk to me some more?" Orihime extended her hand to the chair opposite to her in invitation.

Ulquiorra kept his emerald green eyes locked on her for a long moment as he contemplated her invitation. She looked at him intently awaiting his decision. After a while she decided that he was waiting for a release.

"Unless you have another duty to attend to." She told him.

That's when he decided. He walked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair. Orihime smiled at him before she returned to her meal. The pair sat in silence for a long time before Orihime got bored.

"Is there any book from the human world that you really like?" She asked while taking another bite.

"Yes."

"Well. What is it?" She insisted.

"Shakespeare." He said calmly.

"Really. That's amazing." She smiled.

"Why is that so miraculous?" He asked her, turning his emerald eyes on her.

"I wouldn't have thought that _any_ of you would like Shakespeare." She set down her utensil and sat up straight. "I thought you all would have been more of 'The Art of War' types."

"That is an excellent book as well, but Shakespeare has a singular wit that I enjoy." He said very truthfully.

"Which is your favorite?" She had to know. _Hamlet probably, everyone dies in the end;_ she thought to herself.

"The Taming of the Shrew." He said without a second thought.

"Seriously." She half shrieked.

"Yes. I find it very humorous." He turned his head to look out the window.

"You are full of surprises, Ulquiorra." She giggled behind her hand.

"Hn." He turned back to her with a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Is there anything else that you enjoy?" She asked.

"I do not have much time for many other things."

"Oh, that's too bad. Am I keeping you from anything?" She asked.

"No. Nothing that can't be done later." He said cooly, with a small smirk curling the side of his mouth.

"Thank you."

She looked down to the table. Her voice was soft and gentle, and she smiled sweetly. Her eyelashes feathered over her cheeks as she blinked, and a warm rose color grew in the apple of her cheeks. Ulquiorra tilted his head sideways at her, admiring her softness and her beauty. She really was in impressive creature. Her strength was admirable, and her conviction immovably firm. Most impressive were those unusual powers of hers.

"Could we go for a walk outside?" She suddenly asked, bringing him back to the moment.

"If you wish." She smiled at him again.

The pair walked together silently through the unending white sands of Hueco Mundo. Orihime would dart ahead to see something while Ulquiorra slowly caught up. She had stopped at a fallen tree and was looking at the strange white bark. When her guardian had made it to her side again, she sat down on the tree, and stretched out her legs. She looked up at the moon again and sighed heavily, then looked at her companion. With a smile she patted the tree beside her, inviting him to join her. He didn't answer and didn't sit down, so she looked ahead again not paying it any mind. She set her hands down behind her and leaned back like she was sunning herself. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the open air. He looked down at her curiously. Her chest rose and fell slowly with her breathing. Her hair hung over her shoulders and swayed lightly in the air. The auburn locks looked like brush strokes from a summer sunset. Before he could stop himself he had reached for a lock and twisted it around his finger.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Ulquiorra was so close to her as he focused on her hair. It seemed that he wasn't even aware of her soft grey eyes locked on his face. She stared in wonder at how soft his face looked as he twisted the strand around once more. The hard facade had melted away and revealed an emotional being beneath it all. With a slow and cautious movement she shifted her weight to her left arm, then carefully raised her right arm into the air. Ulquiorra either didn't notice or didn't react, so she continued. Her hand came ever nearer to his face as she looked on cautiously, waiting for him to react. Her finger angled toward his face when she was within reaching distance. The tip of her finger edged gently into the crevice where his mask and his face joined. She slowly ran her finger down the edge of the mask, caressing his face simultaneously. Her other fingers slowly joined in the tender brush over his cheek.

When her hand had lingered at the ends of his hair that came from underneath his mask, his emerald eyes locked with hers. She didn't react and she didn't retract. They looked dazedly at one another without moving and without speaking. Her fingers tangled in his raven tendrils and his wrapped in her auburn lengths. Finally, he released her hair, so she removed her hand. However, he did not stand up straight again. Instead he moved his hand to her face. Slowly he ran his fingers over her, from her ear to her chin and back again. Orihime watched his eyes intently as he did this, not wanting to move and distract him. His expression remained softened and gentle, not like anything she had seen on him before. This different side of her guardian was intriguing to her. His face slowly moved closer to hers as he examined her facial features carefully. Again she reached for his face and softly caressed over his pale skin. Within moments his lips were pressed against hers. She placed both hands on either side of his face, holding him gingerly.

The pair were locked in the kiss for a single unending moment. Although, she knew it was brief if had felt like much longer. He was not as cold as he appeared. She had suspected this for some time now, but could never be certain. He pulled away slightly and looked at her for a long moment while rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Orihime only blinked as she stared into those deep green eyes of his. A smile began to grow at the edges of her mouth.

"You are full of surprises, Ulquiorra." She whispered.

"We should be going." He said softly, then stood straight again.

Orihime stood up and took her usual place beside her guardian. His hard facade had returned and she only smirked. The pair returned to Los Noches in silence.


End file.
